ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This is the following list of characters for M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars. Playable Characters Arcana Heart *Akane Inuwaka *Angelia Avallone *Catherine Kyohbashi *Clarice Di Lanza *Dorothy Albright *Eko *Elsa La Conti *Fiona Mayfield *Heart Aino *Kamui Tokinomiya *Kira Daidohji *Konoha *Lieselotte Achenbach *Lilica Felchenerow *Maori Kasuga *Mei-Fang *Nazuna Inuwaka *Parace L'sia *Petra Johanna Lagerkvist *Saki Tsuzura *Scharlachrot *Weiss *Yoriko Yasuzumi *Zenia Valov BlazBlue *Amane Nishiki *Arakune *Azrael *Bang Shishigami *Bullet *Carl Clover *Hakumen *Hazama/Yūki Terumi *Iron Tager *Jin Kisaragi *Kagura Mutsuki *Kokonoe *Litchi Faye-Ling *Makoto Nanaya *Noel Vermillion/Mu-12 *Nu-13 *Platinum the Trinity *Rachel Alucard *Ragna the Bloodedge *Relius Clover *Taokaka *Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing Capcom *Amaterasu *Mike Haggar *Strider Hiryu *Viewtiful Joe Darkstalkers *Felicia *Hsien-Ko ("Lei-Lei" in Japan) *Morrigan DC Universe *Aquaman *Bane *Batgirl *Batman *Black Adam *Captain Marvel *Catwoman *Cyborg *Cyborg Superman *Deathstroke *Doomsday *The Flash *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *Harley Quinn *The Joker *John Stewart *Lex Luthor *Lobo *Martian Manhunter *Nightwing *Raven *Sinestro *Superman *Wonder Woman *Zatanna Dead or Alive *Ayane *Kasumi *Zack Devil May Cry *Dante *Vergil Dragon Ball *Goku *Vegeta The Elder Scrolls *Aerik Morrowind *Alisa the Daedric Knight *Siegfried Conan Final Fantasy *Aeris Gainsborough *Cloud Strife *Lightning *Sephiroth *Squall Leonhart *Tifa Lockhart Ghosts 'n Goblins *Arthur *Firebrand Guilty Gear *A.B.A *Anji Mito *Axl Low *Baiken *Bridget *Chipp Zanuff *Dizzy *Faust *I-No *Jam Kuradoberi *Johnny *Ky Kiske/Robo-Ky *May *Millia Rage *Potemkin *Slayer *Sol Badguy/Order-Sol *Testament *Venom *Zappa *Zato-1/Eddie Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Avdol *Dio Brando *Hol Horse *Jean Pierre Polnareff *Joseph Joestar *Jotaro Kujo *Noriaki Kakyoin Killer Instinct *Black Orchid *Chief Thunder *Cinder *Fulgore *Glacius *Jago *Sabrewulf *Spinal *T.J. Combo The King of Fighters *Andy Bogard *Ash Crimson *Athena Asamiya *Benimaru Nikaido *Billy Kane *Chin Gentsai *Clark Still *Duo Lon *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Goro Daimon *Hwa Jai *Iori Yagami *Joe Higashi *K' *Kim Kaphwan *King *Kula Diamond *Kyo Kusanagi *Leona Heidern *Luise Meyrink *Mai Shiranui *Mature *Maxima *Raiden *Ralf Jones *Robert Garcia *Ryo Sakazaki *Shen Woo *Sie Kensou *Takuma Sakazaki/Mr. Karate *Terry Bogard *Vice *Yuri Sakazaki The Last Blade *Hibiki Takane *Kaede *Moriya Minakata Marvel Universe *Captain America *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Ghost Rider *Hulk *Iron Man *Jean Grey *Magneto *M.O.D.O.K *Nova *Sentinel *Shuma-Gorath *Spider-Man *Storm *Super-Skrull *Thor *Wolverine Mega Man *Iris *Tron Bonne *Zero Melty Blood *Akiha Tohno *Aoko Aozaki *Arcueid Brunestud *Ciel *Hisui *Kouma Kishima *Kohaku *Len/White Len *Michael Roa Valdamjong *Miyako Arima *Neco-Arc *Nrvnqsr Chaos *Riesbyfe Stridberg *Satsuki Yumizuka *Shiki Ryougi *Shiki Tohno/Shiki Nanaya *Sion Eltnam Atlasia *Wallachia Mortal Kombat *Baraka *Cyrax *Ermac *Goro *Jade *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kabal *Kano *Kenshi *Kintaro *Kitana *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Mileena *Nightwolf *Raiden *Rain *Scorpion *Sektor *Shang Tsung *Shao Kahn *Sheeva *Sindel *Smoke *Stryker *Sub-Zero Nintendo *Bowser *Captain Falcon *Donkey Kong *Fox McCloud *Kirby *Link *Luigi *Mario *Mr. Game & Watch *Ness *Pikachu *Princess Peach *Samus Aran *Yoshi Original Characters *Blackseeker *Bombbash *Crashsmash *CYPHER300 *Destiny *Kung Fu Girl *Kung Fu Man *Purple Monkey Others *Akira Yuki *CM Punk *Duke Nukem *Lara Croft *Pac-Man *Rayne *Ryu Hayabusa *Sonic the Hedgehog *Spawn Resident Evil *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Nemesis *Albert Wesker Samurai Shodown *Earthquake *Genjuro Kibagami *Hanzo Hattori *Haohmaru *Nakoruru *Shiki Shin Megami Tensei *Akihiko Sanada *Labrys *Yu Narukami Skullgirls *Big Band *Cerebella *Double *Filia *Ms. Fortune *Painwheel *Parasoul *Peacock *Squigly *Valentine Soul Calibur *Astaroth *Cervantes *Elysium *Ivy Valentine *Nightmare *Rock *Seong Mi-na *Siegfried *Sophitia *Taki Street Fighter *Abel *Adon *Akuma ("Gouki" in Japan) *Balrog ("M. Bison" in Japan) *Blanka *Cammy/Decapre *Chun-Li *Cody *Crimson Viper *Dan *Dee Jay *Dhalsim *Dudley *E. Honda *El Fuerte *Elena *Fei Long *Gen *Gouken *Guile *Guy *Hugo *Ibuki *Juri *Ken *M. Bison ("Vega" in Japan) *Makoto *Poison *Rolento *Rose *Rufus *Ryu/Evil Ryu *Sagat *Sakura *Seth *T. Hawk *Vega ("Balrog" in Japan) *Yang *Yun *Zangief Tatsunoko *Casshern *Gold Lightan *Jun the Swan *Ken the Eagle *Polimar *Tekkaman Tekken *Anna Williams *Bruce Irvin *Combot *Heihachi Mishima *Jack *Jin Kazama/Devil Jin *Kazuya Mishima *Kuma *Ling Xiaoyu *Marshall Law *Nina Williams *Ogre *Paul Phoenix *Prototype Jack *Steve Fox *Unknown Non-Playable Characters BlazBlue *Ada Clover *Bloodedge *Celica A. Mercury *Clavis Alucard *Ignis Clover *Izanami *Jubei *Kazuma Kuvaru *Konoe A. Mercury *Linhua *Nago & Gii *Phantom *Saya *Totokaka *Torakaka *Trinity Glassfille Bomberman *Black Bomberman *Pretty Bomber Darkstalkers *Mei-Ling DC Universe *Black Canary *Red Arrow *Trigon *Wonder Girl Drawn to Life *Jowee *Mari The Elder Scrolls *Azura *Balgruuf the Greater *Boethiah *Clavicus Vile *Eola *Hermaeus Mora *Hircine *Lydia *Malacath *Mehrunes Dagon *Mephala *Meridia *Molag Bal *Namira *Peryite *Sanguine *Sheogorath *Serana *Vaermina Fallout *Arcade Gannon *Craig Boone *EDI *Lily Bowen *Raul Alfonso Tejada *Rex *Rose of Sharon Cassidy *Veronica Santangelo Guilty Gear *April *Necro *Roger *That Man *Undine Killer Instinct *Eagle Marvel Universe *Beta Ray Bill *Enchantress *Fandral *Hogun *J. Jonah Jameson *Maria Hill *Mary Jane Watson *Odin *Vollstagg Melty Blood *Nanako Mortal Kombat *Great Kung Lao *Shokan Army *Tarkatans Original Characters *Brown Monkey *Bumblebee *Kung Fu Man's Girlfriend *Mallory the Mouse *Penny the Penguin *Primanoid Saints Row *Johnny Gat *Kinzie Kensington *Pierce Washington *Shaundi Samurai Shodown *Mamahaha *Manari Shin Megami Tensei *Fuuka Yamagishi *Igor *Margaret *Marie *Nanako Dojima *Rise Kujikawa *Ryotaro Dojima Skullgirls *Samson Street Fighter *Kei Chitose *Sarai *The Dolls Tatsunoko *Teru Nanba Cameo Characters Bomberman *White Bomberman DC Universe *Alfred Pennyworth *Batzarro *Bizarro *Cheetah *Commissioner Gordon *Hawkgirl *Lois Lane The King of Fighters *Diana *Foxy *Lilly Kane Marvel Universe *Archangel *Banshee *Beast *Bishop *Colossus *Cyclops *Dazzler *Firestar *Forge *Gambit *Havok *Iceman *Jubilee *Marrow *Morph *Ms. Marvel *Nick Fury *Nightcrawler *Polaris *Professor X *Psylocke *Red Hulk *Rogue *Shadowcat *Sunfire *Thunderbird Mega Man *Servbot Original Characters *Felicia Taylor *Jeremy Knivel *Kevin Martin *Manny Glover *Miranda Kneader Martin Street Fighter *Eliza Masters Tatsunoko *Joe the Condor Tekken *Devil *Mokujin Organizations *3rd Street Saints - Saints Row *The Alliance - LittleBigPlanet *Assassin's Guild - Guilty Gear *Batman Family - DC Universe - Batman *Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance - Resident Evil *Birds of Prey - DC Universe ''- ''Birds of Prey *Brotherhood of Mutants - Marvel Universe - X-Men *Boundary Interface Prime Field Device - BlazBlue *Church - Melty Blood *Dead Apostles - Melty Blood *Delta Red - Street Fighter *Demon Hunter Organization - Melty Blood *Destiny Bloodline - pm58790 *Fu-Ma Ninja Clan - Soul Calibur *Fygul Cestemus - Soul Calibur *G Corporation - Tekken *Gatchaman - Science Ninja Team Gatchaman *Green Lantern Corps - DC Universe - Green Lantern *Investigation Team - Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 *Jellyfish Pirates - Guilty Gear *Justice League - DC Universe - Justice League *Kirijo Group - Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 *Lin Kuei - Mortal Kombat *Mad Gear Gang - Final Fight *Mage's Association - Melty Blood *Magic Guild - BlazBlue *Manji Clan - Tekken *Manjitou - Soul Calibur *Military Academy - BlazBlue *Mishima Family - Tekken *Mishima Industries - Tekken *Mishima Zaibatsu - Tekken *Novus Orbis Librarium - BlazBlue *Outer World Investigation Agency - Mortal Kombat *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Marvel Universe - The Avengers *S.I.N. - Street Fighter '' *Sacred Order of Holy Knights - ''Guilty Gear *Schwarzwind'' - Soul Calibur'' *Sector Seven - BlazBlue *Shadaloo - Street Fighter *Shadow Operatives - Persona 4 Arena *Shirai Ryu - Mortal Kombat *Sinestro Corps - DC Universe - Green Lantern *Six Heroes - BlazBlue *Skullgirl - Skullgirls *Special Forces - Mortal Kombat *Special Tactics and Rescue Service - Resident Evil *Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad - Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 *Team Arrow - DC Universe - Green Arrow *Teen Titans -'' DC Universe ''- Teen Titans *The Avengers - Marvel Universe - The Avengers *The Brotherhood of the Shadow - Mortal Kombat *The Daedric Sisters - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors - Melty Blood *Ultratech - Killer Instinct *White Lotus Society - Mortal Kombat *Wolfkrone - Soul Calibur *X-Men - Marvel Universe - X-Men Races *Amazon *Asgardian - Marvel Universe - Thor *Atlanteans - DC Universe - Aquaman *Bear *Beastkin - BlazBlue *Bomberman - Bomberman *Breton - The Elder Scrolls *Cyborg *Characters Demon *Edenian - Mortal Kombat *Gear - Guilty Gear *Human *Imperial - The Elder Scrolls *Kaka - BlazBlue *Monkey *Nord - The Elder Scrolls *Redguard - The Elder Scrolls *Robot *Saurian - Mortal Kombat *Shokan - Mortal Kombat *Characters Succubus *Tarkata - Mortal Kombat *Vampire *Wolf *Wraith - Mortal Kombat Category:Content